Stolen Moment
by highmaintenance
Summary: After a long, exhausting day of caring for the sick 4077th, Margaret wants nothing more than to go to sleep. That is, until Charles comes to apologise for his previous behaviour. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MASH...if I did C/M would be even more canon than normal.**

**This was written as a post scene for _Yalu Brick Road_. I am always thoroughly amused by Charles and Margaret's little argument in that episode.**

**So, read on Margaret/Charles fans and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Margaret collapsed onto her cot, thoroughly exhausted. Being a nurse was her passion, but she had not been prepared to take care of a camp full of people with an overly cheerful priest and a disgruntled doctor. 

Winchester. Most of the time, that name sent a pulse of desire through Margaret's body. But in light of recent events just the thought of the Bostonian surgeon made the Major's blood boil.

They had gotten along quite well at the 8063rd, even well enough to hold a conversation the entire trip back to the 4077th. At first, conversation had been awkward and mostly about medical procedures and such. But as the trip drew onwards conversation turned to home and family and just before Margaret could fully appreciate the moment she was sharing with Charles, they had arrived back at camp. It was then the hostilities began.

So here Margaret was, lying on her army issue cot, too tired to bother changing her clothes, blonde hair splayed out on her pillows.

Just as the Head Nurse was drifting off, she was roused by a soft knock at her door.

'Margaret, it's Charles, may I come in?'

Margaret immediately sat upright and tried to flatten down her blonde tresses. As much as she wanted to see the Major, Margaret was still mad at his earlier behaviour. So she made Charles wait a few seconds before she answered in a cold voice,

'If you must.'

The door opened slowly and Charles entered tentatively. Margaret noticed that he looked quite dishevelled. Hair unkempt, uniform wrinkled and face significantly paler than usual.

Charles closed the door gently and stood in front of Margaret, one hand on his hip, the other hanging by his side in a would-be casual gesture.

'Margaret, I would just like to apologise for my behaviour today. It was…quite uncalled for given the circumstances and I hope you can forgive me.'

The pure sincerity in Charles's tone made Margaret's heart positively melt. But she was by no means going to make this easy for the fellow Major.

Margaret pasted an icy expression on her face and crossed her arms; the picture of cold indifference.

'Thank you, Major, I appreciate that.'

'Then why do you look as though you are about to cut my throat?'

Margaret mustered up a genuine glare at Charles and decided enough was enough. She dropped her icy façade and the surgeon physically relaxed.

'Okay, I forgive you…really.' Margaret said in a much softer tone.

Charles nodded and grinned ever so slightly. 'Good, now I shall retire to the Swamp.'

Margaret jumped to her feet as the Major went to leave. 'Wait!'

Charles looked back at Margaret, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

'Yes?'

'I…uh…would you like to stay awhile?'

'Are you sure you wouldn't like to get some rest, Margaret? It has been a long day after all.'

Charles's expression was neutral but just by looking into his eyes Margaret could tell that the last thing the Major wanted to do was leave.

Slowly, shyly, Margaret reached out for Charles's left hand and clasped it in her right. Charles looked questioningly from Margaret, to his hand and back again, all the while not uttering a word.

'Charles…please stay.'

Margaret's voice was barely more than a whisper but Charles heard every word and he obliged, sitting on the cot next to the Major. Their hands remained clasped.

No words were exchanged between the two for at least 10 minutes. They just sat on Margaret's bunk, side by side, caressing each other's hand.

Margaret kept stealing glances at Charles. His bald head was glistening with sweat; his blue eyes kept darting around the room, looking at everything except the Head Nurse. He was clearly a bunch of nerves.

Margaret broke the silence. 'Charles?'

Almost reluctantly, Charles turned his head to face the blonde and his breath hitched.

'Yes, Margaret?'

'I really enjoyed our chat today. In the jeep I mean. It was very refreshing to see you opening up instead of skulking around.'

Charles actually chuckled at this and unclasped his hand from Margaret's.

'I must admit that I too enjoyed our conversation. I have never felt as open and honest around a woman as I have with you, Margaret.'

Charles caressed Margaret's cheek with his now free right hand and she closed her eyes under the touch.

Slowly, Charles closed the gap between himself and Margaret and soon their lips met. Margaret opened her mouth ever so slightly and kissed Charles back, gently at first but as the pair got bolder, the kiss became more passionate.

Eventually the two parted and sat panting on the cot, neither Major wanting to ruin the moment.

Charles spoke first. 'As much as I do not want to, I have to return to the Swamp. Pierce and Hunnicutt will question me if I am gone for much longer.'

Charles stood up, smoothed down his shirt and approached the door.

'I wish you could stay.' Margaret whispered huskily.

Charles looked back at Margaret who had unfairly perched herself seductively on her cot. Quickly he strode over to the cot and placed a final kiss on Margaret's swollen lips.

'Until next time, my dear Margaret.'

And he was gone.

END

* * *

**Please review.**

**Until next time!**

**Abyssinia, Lucy**


End file.
